A Hunter And His Muse
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Perhaps there's more to this Hunter than meets the eye. VERY FAINT Hunter/Ellis sort of . May become more if continued.
1. Chapter 1

I sniff at the air and freeze when I hear the tell-tale sounds of the non-infected padding loudly down the road, my road, my territory. My lips peel away from my sharp teeth as I snarl, growling under my breath while I wait for them to come into view. When I see them I feel my foul blood boils in excitement and anger. How dare they intrude, still, I muse silently, they've arrived right on time. I'm hungry, hungry for them, something with fresh blood not stale blood that tastes disgusting and rotten. I want warm flesh to eat, and that's what I'll get tonight.

I watch with narrowed eyes, staying statue still on the rooftop, posed like some ancient gargoyle on a large cathedral church. I know the rules of the hunt, always go for the lagging, weak or old. And I stay true to those rules when the non-infected come into my view. Instantly I single one out, a tall-ish looking male trailing near the back of the group of four. His clothing, overalls and yellow t-shirt are stained with blood and he's limping badly. I take a deep breath of air and suck in his musky scent of human sweat, fatigue, blood and the rotten smell of a long-since-deceased Charger. I assume that's why he's in such poor shape.

Whatever his shape is I could really care less but he's the weakest and falling behind the others. I eye the other living humans, snorting when I find they're all in good health, minus the big coloured guy who smells of obesity and is hosting the first stages of the virus hidden somewhere underneath the sleeve of his shirt in a long deep scratch across his forearm. As they continue on I shiver in anticipation, eager to attack, to feed.

They haven't noticed me yet so I'm grateful, or as grateful as a hungry Hunter can be. I continue to wait in silence, maintaining my stillness. The first three of the group pass me by without any notice, leaving the one in the back open for attack. My mouth waters and thick, sticky saliva drips onto the rooftop before me. I lick my lips and shift my weight, leaning back and recoiling like a spring before- I pounce!

I fly off the rooftop screeching like a banshee, landing on my prey and successfully pinning the weakened being to the ground, strandling his hips with my legs as I hurriedly lean down to savagely bite at his shoulder, my clawed hands swiping at his chest, drawing blood as I rip skin. During the assault I faintly hear gunfire and luckily the shots just graze by me as I grab by prey with an iron like grip and flee, clutching my wailing prize triumphantly.

If I could manage a laugh I would but I can't so instead I snarl and growl, baring my teeth when I find a suitable place to feed. The human struggles but there is an alarming amount of blood draining from him and I know he'll soon be too weak to even attempt escape or a fight. I shudder as I lean forward, once against straddling the non-infected and allow my tongue to slide fourth from my gaping jaws. I attentively lick some of the blood that has splattered onto his neck and face, finding it to be sweet and delicious I lap up the rest of the blood dirtying his face and sigh loudly, snapping my teeth together a few times just to see the look of fear and agony erupt onto his... oddly handsome face.

I hiss at him and he whimpers, trying to shrink away from me but I won't allow it. I want to see his fear as I kill him, I want to hear his screams when my teeth rip his throat open and I want to bathe in and drink his warm, sweet and fresh blood as it gushes out of his torn skin... But the fantasy dies on my mind when I look at him again. For some reason I can't do it, I want to kill him and feed so badly but there's something about him that I just can't hurt or fatally harm in the ways I'm thinking of.

Sure I've already hurt him but he isn't dead yet. I wonder why I feel like this and growl to myself, angered by this sudden alien feeling of attachment. I want him but I don't really want to hurt him. I sit there, straddling him my rooftop even as I hear his team mates running down the street searching for him.

"Ellis!" I hear over and over again in a chorus of human voices but I ignore it, huffing in annoyance. Why can't they just get lost? Yet despite my thoughts they continue to yell and scream, searching and searching but never finding. By now I know each of their individual voices and so when I hear a softer voice, laboured and scratchy speak my ears perk up and my head snaps to the broken form lying beneath me.

"N-nick.. Ro', Co-Coach-" I stare in wonder, alarm and fascination. It scares me that he can still somewhat talk even if his voice was just a whisper but damn if his voice wasn't the finest thing I've heard in a long time. It was laced with a thick accent and a bit on the higher side compared to the other males in the group of four. Something about his voice just makes me feel all mellow and calm, which is rather odd for a high energy infected like myself.

I scowl beneath the my hood, glaring at him, watching his chest go up and down with much difficulty and when he coughs and chokes on some of his own bloodied saliva I actually jump forwards and inspect his chest area where I clawed to shit, sniffing at the wounds. Actually worrying.

I snort, worry. How could something like me ever do that? I turn away and stare off at the sunset, listening to moans and cries of normal infected roaming the grounds. That and the sounds of a few rare birds laced in with the hushed wind and his- no _Ellis_' - harsh breathing is weirdly eerie to me. When the sun disappears I return to his side, my hunger vanished I grasp him and pounce across the road, crawling into a broken window dragging Ellis within the confined walls of the dilapidated building.

I set him on the floor nearest the rooms' door and retreat to the corner. I curl up; chin resting on my arms, eyes never leaving my former prey. Tomorrow I'll have to feed, and it's still so confusing why I can't will myself to eat my warm fleshed catch. I guess until I figure out why I'm unable regular infected are back on the menu.


	2. Chapter 2

At dawn I leave Ellis, stalking into the morning light to find something to satisfy my raging hunger. Soon I find what I'm looking for, a horde of zombies wandering aimlessly in the middle of a street about a block away. I pick my target then pounce, pinning the infected Smoker to the ground the same way I pinned _him_. The Smoker puts up a fight, it's tongue trying to wrap around me but I snarl in it's face and unleash the fury of my claws on it.

When I'm done the Smoker lays still, greenish goo and smoke leak from the cancerous mass on it's left cheek, shoulder and arm. I huff before screaming my victory to the horde whom ignore me, then without any hesitation I begin to feed. I tear through the Smokers flesh and gulp down chunks until I'm finished then I jump away.

The morning seems oddly calm and quiet, other than my feeding, and confusingly enough I rather like it. Grunting to myself I crawl along the roof I've landed on, making my way back to where I left my prize from yesterday.

Sniffing loudly I scent the area around the house when I've arrived, making sure nothing has found my Ellis or my current residence. I hiss at a lingering smell of Boomer bile somewhere but pay no heed to it otherwise. Satisfied that there are no Smokers, Chargers, Jockeys or anything else, including other Hunters and regular infected near by I climb through the window.

Instantly my eyes find Ellis, the blood on his clothes and skin seems to taunt me, trying to lure me in with its seductive smell and pretty crimson look. The only thing that holds me back from crawling over and tearing him apart is my Smoker meal and the feeble sounds of him struggling to breathe properly. I blink my yellow-gold eyes and give him a once over, mindlessly assessing him. His chest heaves and the sounds he make are almost painful to listen to. Although he sounds absolutely sickly I decide he is in better condition than last night, at least he isn't bleeding anymore.

I continue to watch him sleep, body shuddering with each breath. Maybe I fucked him up more than I intended to. The thought makes me feel guilty and I whine softly, the noise is unearthly but he doesn't wake up. I'm thankful. After a while I grow tired of merely watching and move closer, being silent. I crawl forward until I'm right beside him, his scent wafting up into my face. I lick my lips and lean over him, sniffing where I bit him on the shoulder before doing something out of completely impulse.

I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in and listening to him, hearing his pulse push through his veins with each rapid beat of his heart. For some reason I appreciate it, the feel of his shirt, somewhat scratchy against my chin, and his skin, smooth and warm pressed to my lips.

I don't know what I'm doing but as my lips work their way up his neck I feel Ellis tremble then suddenly his heart starts pounding and my tongue slides out, tasting him, his fear, ignoring as his muscles tense and a shaky gasp emits from his parted lips. Lips that I take seconds later. As my mouth covers his, my eyes flicker up to meet his own. Pretty sky blues stare at me with delirious shock before he groans and tries to turn his face away.

I let him and our lips part. I'm left with a pleasant taste, my lips taste of him and I bare my teeth in amusement. Something about that whole thing seemed so wrong, due to the look on Ellis' face, and something seemed so right and familiar; like I've done something similar in a different place, in a different time. I shake the thought off though I can't help but feel excited about what just happened. I... I don't know the word for what I did but I did something that I'm sure is considered important among the non-infected.

"Yew.. Y-Yew jus'..." I hear Ellis utter and my head snaps up, the words he says I can only just understand. He stares at me, his shocked expression unchanging even as I tilt my head in questioning and bask in the warm waves of his accent. "Yew, _kissed_ me."

There! Kissed. It's so right, definitely sounds perfect for what I did, tasting him mouth to mouth. I shiver, watching him try to right himself, sitting up with a hiss of pain. Ellis clutches at his chest, moaning as dried scabs of blood crack with his movement. To be perfectly truthful I'm surprised he can even sit up with the damage I administered to him. I whine, willing him to understand that I'm sorry for what I did, that if I had even stopped to consider him for one moment it wouldn't have happened.

Instead of understanding my whine he jumps, startled and afraid. I turn on my heels and crawl away, knowing it's probably my presence that's setting him on edge. Heck, anyone who encountered a Hunter, nonetheless getting kissed by a Hunter would be beyond scared. I couldn't blame him could I?

I retreated to my corner of the room and settled down, the sun was fully up now, casting its bright light onto the infected swarmed streets, taking the more fearful darkness away. Most survivors would be on the move on a fine day like this. But as I regarded Ellis from my spot, and he watched me from his I knew he wouldn't be going anywhere. He was still too weak and fuck, I wasn't about to allow him to go walking into other infected who might want him as their own. He is mine and mine only. Still, I don't know the first thing about non-infected living... His stomach growls and I perk my head up, grinding my teeth together.

Ellis looked away and his pale face (from his injuries) lit up scarlet. A blush as if he were embarrassed. Then he said, "I know yew probably dun understand me but I'mma bit hungry. I-If yew would let me find sum food..." He trailed off when I snarled at him.

There was no way he was going anywhere, I refused to allow it. Instead I uncurled myself and got up, darting over to him, intimidating him with my snarls and growling, scaring him into staying here and not moving.

Only when Ellis' face was painted with fear and his blue eyes almost spilled over with tears did I back off and head for the window. I had to find the other non-infected, his team mates, and steal whatever food they carried. It would be dangerous but after one glance over my hoodied shoulder at him, I jumped out the window and disappeared into the near after-noon light, determined to track down the other three non-infected. If only for Ellis.


	3. Note

Cry4theDevil here. Sorry I haven't been able to upload another chapter yet, been far to busy. And this note will be deleted when I do upload the next chapter but just a few things I thought I'd address.

It's a fan fiction, you don't have to read it if you don't like the plot, characters, the way the Hunter acts or whatever (: I just thought I get it out there that it can be illogical.

Thanks to all those who actually don't mind the weirdo idea of a Hunter and Ellis or who don't mind how odd it is. To those who decide to review and flame it… I don't exactly know what to say but that I get where you may be coming from and why you don't like this story.

I don't care how Ellis would or wouldn't act. This isn't my idea, someone requested it and I'm just going along with what they wanted. ^^

Well anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and flamers (even if I don't appreciate someone being rude about something they didn't have to read or review).

Regardless thanks for all the feedback good or bad (:

**Cry4theDevil **


End file.
